Contigo a mi lado El mañana siempre sera resplandeciente
by YuumeYue
Summary: Esta historia se basa 6 meses después del gran acto "El Lago de los Cisnes"...ahora todo esta cada vez mas complicado...León no quiere reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos...Sora esta confundida...ya que Yuri es muy atento, pero Ken hace y dice cosas que la sacuden...pero quien realmente hace que su mundo gire es León...sera posible que Sora y León al fin estén juntos!


ACLARACION: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokio.

Yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction, creando algunos personajes extras para mi historia gracias de ante mano

**"_TAN CERCA…..PERO A LA VEZ TAN LEJOS….."_**

….-Han pasado ya 6 gloriosos meses desde aquel increíble estreno de "El Lago de los Cisnes", la producción resulto ser mucho mejor de lo que Kalos y el sr. Kenet hubieran imaginado, pero ahora tenían en frente un nuevo proyecto que Mía tenía en mente desde hace ya hace unos meses, es un proyecto muy interesante el cual será revelado en la próxima junta-…

….-Las puertas de Kaleido cerraran por 1 mes por la remodelación que se dará al escenario, para dar paso a la nueva obra, todo el elenco está en la sala de junta esperando con ansia este anuncio ya que a partir de mañana todos tendrán unas merecidas vacaciones de un largo mes, del cual a su regreso todos tendrán ya fijo los personajes que interpretaran para esta nueva temporada-….

-Se abre la puerta dando paso a Kalos, Sr. Kenet y Mia-

Buenas tardes a todos, espero que estén preparados ya que hoy conoceremos el proyecto en el cual Mía ha trabajado hace ya 3 meses, con toda la investigación y los cambios que se han realizado para adaptarlos personajes a las personalidades de ustedes como intérpretes, espero que como siempre den su mejor esfuerzo, también quiero que sepan que regresando a partir de mañana en un mes los entrenamientos serán intensivos ya que la obra tendrá una fecha de estreno en 3 meses, por lo tanto no habrá tiempo para dudas y fallas, debe todo quedar al nivel que el escenario Kaleido siempre ha ofrecido a su público, quedo claro?!…Comenta Kalos con su voz autoritaria como siempre

**-SI SEÑOR!-**…..Exclaman todos

Muy bien chicos entonces déjenme explicarles el nuevo tema de la obra la cual he titulado **"La Princesa de la Luna"**, esta historia trata de la Princesa de la luna **Yue** quien es una persona distante, solitaria, un poco fría, pero eso no deja a un lado que es amada por todo su pueblo porque es alguien de noble corazón que siempre está al pendiente de su gente, pero a pesar de ser la futura soberana del Reino de la Luna ella siempre se encuentra triste porque su verdadero anhelo se encuentra en la Tierra.

Con esto me refiero que aunque él no la conoce "aun", ella siempre observa desde la distancia al soberano de la Tierra, es decir, al príncipe **"Sekai"**.

Él no está consciente de la existencia de la princesa de la luna, sin embargo, existe algo, una fuerza misteriosa que lo atrae siempre a ella, nunca ha comprendido por que, pero desde muy pequeño él siempre ha tenido esta atracción hacia la luna, y a diferencia de **Yue**, **Sekai** es una persona muy alegre, positiva, animado, siempre en busca de peligro, le gusta la aventura, le gusta su libertad, ama a su pueblo y le preocupa todo lo de su reino, pero él desea algo mas aunque aún no lo descubre.

-Valla Mía esta historia se ve interesante!...como se te ocurrió todo esto?...**Pregunta una chica muy ansiosa….**

Espera Sora aun no llego a la mejor parte….todo esto fue parte de una investigación que realice, de hecho es una leyenda de tu país Sora, por casualidad me topé con la historia, así que decidí investigar y conforme conocía más de ella y de los personajes que participaron en esta leyenda, más me gusto para adaptarla al escenario de Kaleido.

Bueno chicos permítanme continuar, claro que en esta historia también tenemos a la villana, ella es la Reina "**Negerenia"**, ella vive en la parte oscura de la luna, donde nunca se ha podido ver un solo rayo de luz, ella vive odiando y envidiando a la hermosa princesa **Yue** ya que anhela tener todo lo que **Negerenia** nunca podrá tener por vivir en el reino de la oscuridad, como todos ustedes saben siempre debe existir un equilibrio entre la Luz y la Oscuridad y durante milenios las sucesoras de estos dones se han encargado de ello, sin embargo, **Negerenia** no se veía de ese modo, no entendía porque ella debía vivir en la más profunda oscuridad sin que nadie sepa de ella, mientras que **Yue **podía vivir en plena luz siempre amada y querida por todos.

Ahora para la repartición de papeles, como la reina **Negerenia…,** Mei será quien la interprete, ya que por la personalidad explosiva y…bueno tu sabes no Mei….realmente encajas muy bien en este papel….-**Dice Mia con una voz un poco temblorosa-**

Para los papeles de la Princesa y el Príncipe…..es..te…..buee….nooo…..-**Mía está excesivamente nerviosa-**

Miaaa!...no tienes por qué titubear solo di tus perspectivas de actores principales!...como profesionales deberán saber desempeñarlos!...**-Grita Kalos con enfado por la indecisión de Mía para hablar-**

Lo siento jefeee!...**-Agachando Mia la mirada-**

Siii Mia, que podría ponerte tan nerviosa….siempre soy la rival de Sora en todas las obras, cual podría ser la diferencia con esta?!...**Comenta Mei un poco enfadada**

Lo que pasa Mei….que en esta obra…Sora no será quien interpreta a la Princesa **Yue**…..

…..-Al escuchar estas palabras todos quedan asombrados, empiezas con murmuros, preguntando quien podrá ser la protagonista de la obra, como era posible que Sora no sería la elegida…Mientras todos estaban en murmurando, a lo lejos, pero a la vez cerca de ella, se encontraba el **Joven León** mirando fijamente a Sora, y preguntándose porque ella no será su compañera, el no estaría dispuesto aceptar a nadie más que no sea ella-…..

Esperen chicos!...déjenme terminar por favor!...**-Mia alzando su voz para que todos se calmaran-**

Lo que pasa es…..que por la personalidad de la Princesa y su fisionomía…..**-Mía con una voz temblorosa y muy temerosa**…..(no por el cuerpo claro está, si no por su tono de cabello y ojos)…..la persona que interpretara a **Yue **será el Joven León, mientras que el príncipe **Sekai **será interpretado por Sora…..

…-Al momento que Mía soltó esta bomba como noticia el asombro que todos hicieron pero sobre todo León y Sora al saber cuáles serían los papeles, estaban incrédulos ante el asunto….en especial León-…..

Guauuuuu!...eso es increíble!...poder ver al Joven Leon como la Princesa será un acontecimiento único por ver!...**-Exclaman Ana y Sarah al mismo tiempo-**

Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia!...Por qué decidiste la repartición de esta manera Mía!... **-Comenta un furioso León mientras se acercaba al frente quedando justo al lado de Sora con sus brazos cruzados-**

Bueno Joven León como comente en un principio, la personalidad de **Yue** se asemeja mucho a la suya, mientras que la personalidad de **Sekai** es muy similar a la de Sora, al principio pensé en los papeles serian completamente invertidos, sin embargo, mientras se hacían las modificaciones y lo que me decía Kathy y Kalos, bueno se decidió que los papeles fueran de esta forma….usted como profesional puede ser capaz de interpretar cualquier papel no importa el género…..o me equivoco Joven León?!...**Pregunta una Mía un tanto retadora pero a la vez temblorosa por la reacción-**

…..-Antes de que Leon pudiera hacer un comentario-….

Vamos Joven Leon anímese!...**Diciendo una entusiasmada Sora poniéndose frente a el-**….esto será un reto en todos los aspectos, tanto actorales como interpretativos!...lo que debemos hacer es entrenar mucho!...para así todos poder dar nuestra mejor interpretación y de esa manera recibir la mejor de las ovaciones!...no lo ve de esa manera Joven León?!...**al decir todo esto siempre sin perder esa gran sonrisa con la que Sora siempre logra cautivar**

…-El Joven León no tuvo otra opción que ceder ante tan hermosa sonrisa-…..

Hey!...chicos escuchen por favor aun no termino con esto!...hasta aquí son los papeles principales….ahora los papeles secundarios son claves esenciales para la realización de los protagónicos….por lo cual al hacer mi propuesta al sr. Kalos sobre quienes necesitaba para estos roles me dio completa libertad…..por lo tanto….**Antes de que Mía terminara con la frase la puerta del auditorio es abierta dejando entrar dos siluetas muy conocidas….**

Srita Layla!...Joven Yuri!...ustedes aquí!...**Exclamando una emocionada Sora junto con Anna y Sarah…..**

…..-Al entrar al auditorio Layla y Yuri se colocan uno a cada lado de Mía-…..

Bueno como todos pueden ver la srita Layla y el Joven Yuri aceptaron participar en esta obra, ya que su apoyo es esencial para el desarrollo de los papeles que ahora voy a explicar….aaa por cierto Rosseta tú también podrías venir al frente por favor?!...**Exclama Mia mientas esta en busca de la explicación dentro del libreto que tiene en sus manos…**

Aaaa….siii….claro Mia…..**Rosseta mientras camina para ir donde ellos**

Ok….entonces empecemos con Rosseta….tu serás el alma perdida de la Reina Negerenia que vive encerrada en el espejo mágico de ella….la Reina muy rara vez puede verse reflejada en el espejo porque mientras niegue su verdadero ser, aunque sea una deidad de la oscuridad, debe aceptarse tal como es, mientras no sea así, será invadida por miedos e inquietudes, envidias y enojos y eso la hará caer en la más profunda y densa oscuridad, sin embargo, tu que eres el reflejo de lo que ella cree ha perdido, la ayudaras a encontrar su camino de vuelta y hacerle ver que hasta la más profunda oscuridad puede ser el lugar más hermoso y resplandeciente que puede existir, el nombre de tu papel es "**Hikari"….Comenta Mía mientras todos están muy atentos a los nuevos papeles por organizar…**

….-Rosseta y Mei se miran fijamente escuchando con atención la explicación de Mía ante la interpretación de ambas….mientras esto ocurre ellas se encuentran en sus mentes maquilando la gran técnica que interpretaran para poder darle vida a tan grandiosa interpretación-…

Muy bien ahora usted srita Layla…..su papel será como la fiel acompañante de la princesa de la luna, es decir, Yue, usted fue designada desde muy pequeña como la dama de compañía de la princesa, sin embargo, a pesar de las etiquetas, existe una enorme amistad que ha crecido a través de los años, lo cual le permite compartir todas y cada una de las cosas de la princesa, es decir, los momentos felices, sus tristezas, pero sobre todo, aquel gran amor que la princesa ha profesado el príncipe de la tierra, el nombre de su personaje es **"Tsuki"…..** en todo momento, usted es el apoyo de Yue y más en el momento que se dispara una cruel guerra entre el reino de la luz y de la oscuridad, una guerra tan grande que el reino de la tierra interfiere, es justo en ese momento cuando la princesa Yue y el Príncipe Sekai se conocen y como si tuvieran años de conocerse el amor que nace entre ellos es inexplicable, pero es el amor más grande y puro que jamás nadie nunca ha presenciado antes

…-Al momento que Mía explicaba la situación por la cual el Joven León y Sora vivirían el solo se dedicó a ver a la hermosa joven que tenía a su lado, a pesar del cambio de papeles, una vez más podrá compartir el escenario junto aquella dulce joven que logra despertar sentimientos que nunca creyó llegar a tener-…..

Ahora bien…..usted Joven Yuri que es el fiel compañero del Príncipe Sekai, ustedes han sido completamente inseparables desde el día que Sekai le salva la vida, en ese momento jura su vida y lealtad para el servicio del joven Príncipe, han compartido todo tipo de momentos, felices, tristes, desesperantes, muchas cosas, las cuales ha creado un vínculo inquebrantable, el nombre del papel que usted interpretara es **"Senzo"**….sin embargo, existe un problema, cuando la guerra se propaga y esto genera que el Príncipe y la Princesa se conozcan, crea un momento de angustia para usted, ya que jamás imagino que pudiera existir alguien que cautivara por completo el corazón del Príncipe, en ese momento un manto oscuro empieza a crecer dentro de su corazón, y esto se debe, a que usted tiene un sentimiento más allá de lealtad y gratitud, **Senzo **está enamorado del Príncipe y no está dispuesto a perderlo contra nadie….**Mia está muy emocionada explicando el trama que se maneja en el nuevo proyecto….**

….-Todos están muy atentos al nuevo giro que acaba de dar la historia…nunca habían estado en un relato tan emocionante como este….todos los personajes que trabajaran será increíble….murmuraban muchos entre si…mientras que el Joven León solo podía apretar sus puños con mucha fuerza con solo escuchar que Yuri estará más cerca de Sora de lo que había imaginado-…..

Cuando **Senzo **se percata de los sentimientos de Sekai por Yue, trata de persuadirlo que todo es una confusión, al no lograrlo su corazón cae más y más en una inmensa oscuridad, la cual la Reina Negerenia utilizara a su favor para así poder cumplir con su cometido….el cual es quedarse con todo lo que Yue ama y provocar que la princesa de la luz caiga en una profunda oscuridad….sin embargo, **Tsuki** se da cuenta que dentro de ella está surgiendo un sentimiento que jamás creyó podría tener por alguien, es decir, por **Senzo, **ya que se enamora a primera vista de él, pero **Senzo** no se percata de la presencia de **Tsuki** hasta mucho después cuando se da cuenta de los malos actos que ha hecho en contra de la persona que decía tenerle el mayor respeto, pero **Tsuki** se convierte en el ángel de luz de **Senzo** ayudándolo a salir de esa terrible oscuridad.

Al final para que **Yue** pueda salir de esa oscuridad necesitara de amor incondicional de **Sekai**, ya que el reino de la luna se encuentra sumergida completamente es ese lado oscuro…..a esto podríamos llamarle cuando la luna sufre un eclipse y esta es cubierta por oscuridad y para poderla traer de vuelta a la luz la técnica que utilizara el príncipe **Sekai** se llama _**"Resplandor Lunar"**_, en la investigación que realice esta técnica tiene un grado de dificultad mucho mayor que el de la Técnica Angelical ya que el Príncipe **Sekai**, es decir Sora, deberá atravesar la infinita oscuridad para poder traer de regreso a la Princesa **Yue** de nuevo a la luz y así liberar al Reino de la Luna de su terrible prisión, la técnica aún no está perfeccionada, sin embargo, regresando del mes que tenemos de vacaciones tendré todo lo necesario para que el Joven León y Sora pueda ejecutarla sin ningún problema…..así que díganme chicos…..que les parece la nueva producción para Kaleido?!

Guuuaaauuuu!...Miaaa!...Eres increíble!...esta es una de las historias más interesantes que hemos escuchado!...la adaptación es increíble!...-**Todos exclaman entusiasmados….ya desean que el mes de vacaciones pase rápido para empezar con los ensayos!...**

Escuchen bien todos!...Los demás serán repartidos en 3 grupos, serán personas de la tierra, de la luna y del lado oscuro de la luna….esta claro?!...**Hablando un Kalos autoritario y sin titubiar como siempre**

…**.-SI SEÑOR!-….**Todos completamente emocionados ante tal anuncio

Muy bien entonces eso es todo, pueden retirarse, nos veremos dentro de un mes para empezar con todos los preparativos para dar paso a la nueva obra de Kaleido!...**Al decir estas palabras Kalos y el sr. Kenet salen del auditorio.**

…-Mientras todos salían del auditorio, Sora, Ana, Mei y Sarah se acercaban a donde estaban Mía, Yuri, Layla y Rosseta, también lenta y discretamente el Joven León queda cerca del pequeño grupo-...

Miiiaaaaa!...Te luciste con esta nueva obra!...es espectacular!...ya quiero saber en que consistirán todas y cada una de las técnicas que realizaremos!...**Sora mucho más animada que de costumbre!...**

Es verdad Mia, muchas felicidades….**A contrario de Sora comenta una muy tranquila pero simplemente emocionada Layla**

Gracias chicos!...ahora tengo todo este mes para terminar perfectamente las técnicas que serán utilizadas en la obra!...**Mía un poco nerviosa…..pero de repente siente una mirada intensa…..la cual provenía del Joven León….**

Joven León…..veo que usted aun no está convencido con el rol que tendrá que interpretar…..verdad?...lo puedo ver en su mirada….**Mía bastante nerviosa…**

Para nada el papel no me ineresa, soy un profesional y puedo interpretar lo que sea…..**Dice el Joven Leon mientras su mirada esta fija en el Joven Yuri con cierta furia…..**Es otra cosa la que me tiene insatisfecho en el desarrollo de la obra….

…..-Antes de que Mia pudiera preguntar que era exactamente lo que le molestaba…entra Ken corriendo al auditorio-….

Soooraaaa!...recuerda que tu avión sale en 4 horas debes apresurarte para estar lista!...**Grita Ken mientras va corriendo a lado de Sora**

Aaaaaaa es verdad!...ya lo había olvidadooo!...No es justo y yo que quería platicar con usted srita Layla!...**Sora pone una cara llena de tristesa**

No te preocupes Sora, ya tendremos oportunidad de platicar al regreso, después de todo estaremos juntas por mucho tiempo gracias a que Mía me ha invitado a participar en esta obra….**Dice Layla mientras que ve con ternura a la pequeña**

Y dime Sora a dónde iras?!...**Comenta Yuri mientras se acerca a la pequeña acróbata posando su brazo alrededor de su cuello….y mientras lo hace mira de reojo a León en un sentido muy provocativo**

….-León no podía hacer nada más que apretar con fuerza su mandíbula y con sus brazos cruzados oprimía con fuerza y furia a la vez sus manos a sus brazos diciendo mentalmente…."Aléjate de ella!...no la toques!...

Aaaaa era Joven Yuri lo que pasa que prometí a mis padres ir a Japón a visitarlos, son muy pocas las veces que los veo, y la pequeña Yumi está creciendo cada vez más, y no quieren que llegue un momento en el que yo me convierta en una desconocida para ella por no poderme ver de manera continua, entonces cada vez que tenga una licencia de Kaleido iré a verlos….**Comenta Sora de manera entusiasta sin percatarse del Joven que la mira con demasiada atención al platicar todo**

Y ustedes chicos que harán?,,, a donde irán Anna, Mía, Mei, Rosseta, Sarah, srita Layla Joven Yuri?

Yo iré con mi padre a un recorrido de comedia, espero con eso poder tener más ideas para implementarlas en Kaleido!...**Una muy emocionante Ana**

Yo seguiré con la investigación de las técnicas y con Kathy estaré para tenerlas perfectas al regreso de todos ustedes!...**Exclama Mia de forma desafiante**

Yo estaré con mi familia, mis hermanos quieren que los empiece a entrenar porque me han dicho que en un furuto desean entrar al escenario Kaleido, por lo tanto yo será quien los guie!..**Mei está muy eufórica con esto**

Mi mama y yo haremos un recorrido, habrá una exhibición de Diávolos por Europa y no me lo quiero perder!

Yuri y Yo estaremos en Nueva York mientras se cumple el mes, tenemos algunos asuntos por resolver, verdad Yuri….

Así es Layla…**Yuri no soltaba a Sora, en eso voltea con León…**

Y tu León que harás en este mes de Vacaciones?...**Pregunta Yuri en un tono burlesco**

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Yuri!...**León contesta de una manera muy furiosa ya que no soportaba la confianza que tenía el con Sora**

….-Al escuchar el tono con el que León responde….Sora voltea hacía con él con una mirada muy triste….como dando a entender que a pesar del tiempo que han pasado juntos no hubiera cambiado en nada esa coraza dura y fría que cubría alrededor al Joven León…..El al ver la reacción de Sora reacciona y recapacita ante su respuesta-….

Iré a Paris…..existen unos asuntos pendientes que he dejado sin resolver…..y necesito ponerlos en orden para poder dar paso a algo que necesito hacer….**Al decir estas palabras Sora se percata que la mirada del Joven León cambio drásticamente, era una mirada triste pero a la vez muy tierna**

…-Al escuchar estas palabras Sora se acerca a donde se encuentra el Joven León y con una dulce y tierna sonrisa-…..

Que tenga un excelente viaje, pero sobre todo, mucha suerte con lo que tenga que hacer Joven León!...Chicos me tengo que ir, les deseo unas felices vacaciones!...nos vemos dentro de un mes!...Suerte en todos sus proyectos!...**Mientras Sora decía estas palabras salía corriendo junto con Ken parar poder terminar de prepararse…..**

…..-Al ver como Sora se va alejando, no puede más que verla con una mirada llena de tristeza ya que será todo un mes sin ver a que querida compañera-….

Adiós Sora!...Buen viaje!...Nos veremos PRONTOOO!...**Exclaman todos al mismo tiempo..(a excepción de León)…despidiendo así a su querida amiga**

**-La constelación de Escorpión se encuentra sumida en una oscuridad de confusión, su esplendor siempre ha sido uno de los más fuertes cuando del escenario se trata, pero ahora debe lidiar con algo mucho más profundo que jamás pensó que tendría que enfrentar, ya que para él siempre había sido mejor huir y hacer de cuenta que no existía, pero ahora es diferente….y la pregunta es….aceptara el surgimiento de este nuevo sentimiento?-**

Fool dijiste algo?...**Pregunta Sora mientras termina de empacar algunas cosas….**

**-Nada mi pequeña, solo estaba pensando en voz alta…..pero quizá pronto tu sabrás la resolución de todo-**

Aaaayyy Fool no te entiendo pero bueno…..vámonos ya es hora…Ken vendrá por nosotros y nos llevara al aeropuerto….YA QUIERO VER A MIS PADRES!...A LA PEQUEÑA YUMI!...A MIS AMGAS!...NO PUEDO ESPERAR MAS!...**Sora con una emoción que se desborda dentro de su corazón**

…**-**Quince días han pasado desde que el escenario Kaleido cerro sus puertas para la remodelación de su nueva obra, mientras que todos lo integrantes se encuentran disfrutando de sus tan merecidas vacaciones, Ana con su padre, Mía con Kathy perfeccionando la obra con sus técnicas, Mei de campamento con sus hermanos, Rosseta de tour por Europa con su mama, Sarah y Kalos disfrutando de un tiempo de calidad, mientras de Layla y Yuri en Nueva York ocupándose de algunas cosas importantes, Sora inmensamente feliz con sus padres mientras que le pobre de Ken extrañándola horriblemente….mientras tanto en Paris nos encontramos con un joven de cabello largo plateados con su mirada fija en un objeto frente a él, sosteniendo un hermoso ramos de lirios blancos, la flor favorita de Sophie…..León se encontraba frente a la tumba de su hermana, desde el día de su muerte, es la primera vez en 3 años que León por fin decide ir a visitarla-….

Hola Sophie como has estado….**Dice León con una mirada sumamente triste y desolada…..**perdóname por no haber venido antes….por favor perdóname….**Al decir esto León se inca frente a la tumba de su hermana**

Mira te traje tus flores favoritas….aunque sé que esto no compensa el que no haya venido antes…..Sophie de verdad perdóname….yo no me sentía preparado….no aceptaba el que tu te fueras de mi lado…eeehh bueno….no es que…..ya me halla resignado….es….solo…que…..aaaaaa!...rayos no sé qué me pasa!...tenia tantas cosas que decirte, que contarte, pero no se me sale nada….no lo entiendo!...**Mientras León decía estas palabras tomaba su frente con su mano cubriendo la mitad de su rostro confundido, sabía lo que quería expresar, pero las palabras no se formulaba…**

Sabes que tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida, tu muerte me dejo un gran vacío, creí que no podría seguir viviendo de esta manera, e hice muchas cosas malas, lastime a muchas personas, por mi tonto orgullo, por buscar una venganza en personas que no tenían la culpa, pero creí que te superarían y no les permití, por eso actué como lo hice…..pero sabes….entonces ella apareció en mi vida…..al principio creí que era una acróbata tonta y mediocre, que no merecía ni mi tiempo…sin embargo….me di cuenta que era todo lo contrario….ella es una persona excepcional, nunca se rinde, acepta todo tipo de reto por pensar siempre en el escenario y en el público, todo eso empezó a recordarme mucho a ti…entonces me empecé a sentirme amenazado, creí que ella te superaría por mucho y quise perjudicarla al igual a todos los demás…..pero en vez de huir de mi…aceptaba mis retos con tanto ahínco que me molestaba mucho…..me dije…..por qué esta niña no sale corriendo?!...porque simplemente no llora y me dice basta me doy por vencida?!...porque no huye de mí y abandona todo?!...porque en vez de eso me desafía, sigue adelante, y continua con todo como si no se tratara de nada fuerte?!...NO ENTENDIA POR QUE!...Ella…..ella…me recuerda tanto a ti…..pero a la vez Sophie…..son tan diferentes…y me di cuenta de ello mientras perfeccionábamos la Técnica Angelical….me di cuenta que la diferencia entre ustedes dos es muy grandes….es verdad…..comparten el mismo ideal…pero…..ella no es tu….ella es…..me pregunto….que es ella para mí?!...no comprendo nada….jamás antes tuve este sentimiento….no lo entiendo….me aturde cada vez que la veo…..no puedo estar tranquilo cuando estoy con ella…pero cuando ella no está a mi lado siento aún más gande este vacío que antes…por qué?!...por qué me pasa esto?!...NO LO COMPRENDO SOPHIE!...AYUDAME A ENTENDER POR FAVOR!...**León hincado coloca su cara sobre la tumba al decir todas y cada una de estas palabras, sollozando, por primera vez después de 3 años de la muerte de su hermano León estaba llorando por que se encontraba completamente perdido ante toda esta situación…..**

**-León….tu no necesitas de mi ayuda….ya que tú tienes la respuesta que tanto buscas…..el problema…..es que no quieres aceptar este sentimiento que gracias a esa niña está surgiendo dentro de ti….no quieres reconocer que ella…es decir…Sora Naegino es la mujer que logro traer de vuelta a la vida el corazón que el Dios de la Muerte había dormido para que nunca más volviera a sentir dolor….ese es tu verdadero temor ahora León…..y si no lo aceptas…..no podrás demostrarle tus verdaderos sentimientos a ella…..y si dejas pasar más tiempo sin reconocerlo y decírselo…..entonces podrías perderla para siempre….y con esto no me refiero a que ella pueda morir o algo así….podrías perderla por que puede llegar alguien más con las suficientes agallas para decirle lo que siente por ella y entonces la perderías en manos de otro hombre solo por no aceptar que tu es Enamorado de Sora-**

Nooooooo!...Eso Jamás lo permitiré!...No permitiré que nadie la separe de mí!...Sora es la persona que tanto he buscado y deseado!…..no dejare que un tonto cualquiera la aparte de mi lado!...**Reacciona León con furia al escuchar las verdades que su hermana comenzó a decirle…**

**-Bien León…..entonces que piensas hacer?!...dejaras ir a Sora…..o aceptaras la revolución que existe en tu interior, para darle paso al nuevo León que surgirá al momento que le des entrada a todo este nuevo sentimiento que está inundando todo tu ser…..León que harás?...recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote en todo, nunca te he dejado solo desde el día de mi muerte….y nada me haría más feliz que verte dichoso a lado de la mujer que elegiste como compañera….siempre estaré contigo apoyándote en todo momento….León no debes dudar…..debes dejar tus miedos atrás y dejar entrar y que te inunde este nuevo sentimiento….y solo así…..podrás por fin estar al lado de la joven que tanto amas-**

…-Con estas últimas palabras por alguna razón León se siente mucho más tranquilo….se levanta y sigue frente a la tumba de su hermana mirando fijamente….pero ahora su mirada ha cambiado….tiene un tono más decidido….ahora sabe cuál es su objetivo y que es lo que más desea en este momento-….

Muchas gracias Sophie…..sabía que al venir contigo todo se aclararía….ahora tengo muy en claro lo que necesito hacer…solo espero que….Sora pueda aceptar mis sentimientos…..**Leon Mirando al Cielo…**aaaaa Sora…quiero verte pronto!...No puedo soportar más esta distancia….pero a pesar de que estamos tan cerca en el escenario…..siento que te tengo tan lejos de mi corazón…..tengo que hacer algo para que comprendas todo lo que siento por ti…..en el momento que regresemos al escenario Kaleido prometo que haré todo lo necesario para que me aceptes….Ya lo veras!

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi historia….por favor dejen sus reviews me gustaría mucho conocer sus opiniones!...nos veremos pronto….recuerden…..esto apenas es el comienzo…..^-^**


End file.
